


Out Shopping

by HolmesianDeduction



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic, Gen, Humour, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesianDeduction/pseuds/HolmesianDeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur endures the trial that is shopping with Eames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Shopping

             "Hey, what do you think of this?"

             "Scintillating."  Arthur didn't look up from his phone, and pursing his lips, Eames shifted slightly, his hip cocking out to one side ever-so-slightly like it always did when he was annoyed and trying to get Arthur's attention.

             "You didn't even _look_."

             Sighing heavily, Arthur looked up at the other man, his eyebrows knitting together at the overlap of beach and bright yellow.  "Stellar."

             This response seemed to satisfy him, and the Englishman dove back into the dressing room to try on more clothes.  Arthur shook his head.  He wasn't sure exactly _how_ he had gotten sucked into this, but there he was.  Rubbing his temples, he surveyed the sea of shirts from his perch in one of the plastic chairs by the dressing rooms before quickly realising that he had no idea what store they were in, only that this was the seventh or eighth store that the other man had dragged him to.

             "How about this one?"

             Looking up, Arthur raised both eyebrows at his companion.  "It's very... _green_."

             "You don't like it?"  Eames frowned and opened the electric green blazer to expose a satin lining patterned entirely in black and green paisleys.  "It's even got a gun pocket."

             "I--" Arthur started to say _I don't think that's what it's for_ , but bit the words off before they could come out.  "Could you just for _once_ find something that _doesn't_ give me a migraine from just _looking_ at it?"

             The moment the words were out of his mouth, it occurred to him how they sounded, but before he had the opportunity to apologise, the Englishman was back in the dressing room, emerging moments later in his street clothes and vanishing again to the front of the store.  Several minutes later, he was back at Arthur's elbow.  "Let's go."

             "Now?"

             "Now."  The older man's voice was unusually flat, and Arthur cringed inwardly.  There would be no living with him for days, he was certain of that.

             "Eames, really.  I di--"

             "Now, Arthur.  Let's go."

             Pursing his lips, the younger man acquiesced to being led out of the store, not pausing as he usually did, to check which store they were leaving.

\-------------

             Glancing at his watch, Arthur exhaled heavily and sank back in his chair, eyes drifting over the basket of bread and his half-empty glass of wine.  Across the room, the waiter gave him a meaningful look, and he shook his head, mouthing _one more minute_ before closing his eyes against the candlelight. _  
_

             _Who am I kidding?  He's not coming._

             "This seat taken?"

             At the familiar voice, Arthur's eyes snapped open to find Eames standing behind the chair opposite him, lips twitched upwards in a wry smile.  His eyes flickering down from the Englishman's face, the younger man pulled up short.

             The suit was black.

             He blinked.  Opened his eyes again.

             The suit was still black.

             He looked up again, mouth open, to see Eames nearly doubled over with laughter.  He tried to work his vocal chords to form a pithy remark, but all that came out was "It's _black._ "

             "Yes, Arthur."  Eames finally recovered enough from his laughter to reply.  "It's black."


End file.
